Spera
"There is no side i lean on, Dark or Light, however my power resides between the two, living in the Grey, the Silver Lining, i choose this because the Celestials only have one destiny, to defend the Universe." - Spera, Regarding the Fate of the Celestials 'Spera '''or known informally as '''The Unnamed Celestial '''is the father of Asumar Masaki and The Founding Masaki and is also a Major Supporting Character in the Death of The Multiverse. Previously, on 800,000 BBR, he met his first death following the 14th Celestial Extinction event, however before he passed away, he established a Blood Pact with Alastir asking him to protect his still unborn children. Early Life: Pre-DOTM Although much about Spera's Early Life has been lost to history, following his birth, this Celestial was a low level class Celestial, meaning that his powers were of weak caliber and usually considered a laughing stock of the Celestials, however he was born with a Unique Ability, the power of Shapeshifting, giving him the power to transform into an individual and even take the powers of said individual, along with his Force Sensetivity, Spera would become an individual that could challenge even the most powerful Celestials of his time. Following a long extension of years, Spera would go on to be from a Low Level Celestial to one of the strongest Celestials of his time, this would be shortlived however as the next Celestial Extinction Event would take place. Knowing that his Sons, who were still unborn at the time would possibly be affected by this event, Spera would order the seeds of his Children to be hidden away from Mortis, hoping to keep them safe. As the Extinction Event began to take its grip upon the Celestials, Spera was not yet entirely confident that his sons were safe, so to further assure their safety, Spera confronted his friend Alastir, who would be the one to survive the Extinction Event, he pleaded with Alastir to keep his children safe. To further make sure the deal would be sustained, he had Alastir make a Blood Pact with him, however, Spera would seal some portions of his Soul into Alastir, in the event that he would fail the deal, Spera would die soon after along with his Celestial Bretheren. Death of The Multiverse: Re-Emergence ''"I'll be sure you will be sealed away forever, you will forever remain in the pit of hell that you once spawned in, when i am done with you, i will be sure Entropy pays dearly for killing my sons, and you will be the first to feel my rage and sorrow!" - Spera to SCP-682, promising vengeance on them both Following the Thousands of Years he was in a Catatonic State within Alastir's confines of his spirit, he would soon be awakened by a Portion of Asumar's Own energy, a piece of which, when felt by Spera's Spirit, he would re-awaken. This would occurr thousands of years later when SCP-682 had murdered Asumar, resulting in Spera to re-emerge from Alastir's body, stating with anger that Alastir failed in defending his sons and would then go off to face SCP-682. Following a short battle with SCP-682, Spera would temporarily seal the beast in a Aura Cage, before flying off again to face down Entropy to feel his full might and fury. However, Spera, as the behest of Master Shimura would mostly stay out of the fight. When The Founder himself was going to kill Entropy, Spera was a influencing figure in preventing the Founder from falling down the same path as Asumar, effectively ending the conflict, returning to his Universe alongside The Founder, Asumar, and Alastir. However, following the end of the battle between Entropy and the Multiverse Gang, Spera saved Anna Dewitt from being killed by Jeff The Killer, then he soon departed from Pandora, wanting to revive the Celestial Race once more. Infinite War: A New Life "Although the peace has been restored following the conflict, there is still large amounts of Chaos within the Multiverse, although this is something i fear to be nothing but an illusion, blinding us from the true antagonizer." - Spera's Premonition Following 4 Years of relative peace, Spera began to have Premonitions of another upcoming threat within the Multiverse, unaware that it was Order herself, Spera began to focus more heavilly on Entropy, suspecting that the Chaos God would be behind these events. However, as the situation began to spiral out of control, Spera would soon realise that it was not Entropy causing the disturbance, but Order, embodiment of Pure and Orderly energy within the Multiverse. Wanting to stop whatever Order had planning before it even began, Spera would play an active role at trying to defeat her, he however would be in for another shock to find that Alex Mercer was Order's Lackey (Temporarily), willing to remove the threat that Order posed to the balance of the Multiverse, Spera would join in with Alastir to combat both Baxter and Mercer, however when Baxter had gotten his hands on the Dagger of Mortis, both Spera and Alastir would be knocked out of commission temporarily, unable to do anything, and being forced to witness the death of Master Shimura. However, later on, Spera would witness Mercer's turing of the Tide against Order, removing her powers and placing it into a orb, reviving Master Shimura. However as the situation took a turn for the worse when Discord had gotten a hold on the Orb, despireately, Spera would preform his Celestial Mass Teleportation Technique to get everyone away from Discord, Spera would then perform the Celestial Art: Three Layered Universal Barrier Technique to seal off his Universe, preventing Discord from entering. Personality "Spera is, more of the Benevolent Celestials to exist in his era, he is compassionate, loving, and more importatly, caring about even those who have evil intents." - Master Shimura, Describing Spera Spera is, in a way one of the more Benevolent Celestials to exist, more merciful than Alastir or Alex Mercer, as shown when he refused to have Entropy killed, or to destroy SCP-682, however he refused to kill 682 because of merely a whim, and also because he could regenerate almost anything it had gotten damage from. Spera is also very Compassionate, showing this emotion against his enemies like Alex Mercer, Entropy, and also Discord, showing when he refused to bow to Discord, he shows great compassion when having to defend his children, even to the point that he would put his life on the line for the sake of his Children, his desire to protect them more than anything. He is also the most loving amongst the bunch, Spera loves the life surrounding him, not willing to control them, but to let them live free and to do what they want, this can also be a weakness due to the fact that Spera is often unwilling to kill someone, he however made a near exception when Order was drained of her power, however this was proven as a ruse as Order was needed to keep the Multiverse alive. One of Spera's most influential traits is his attributes of caring, Spera cares more about the state of the Multiverse than he does his own life, he also tends to personally water the gardens on Mortis, enjoying the warm life radiating off of the plants, this also goes for everyone he knows and even those who he does not know, wanting to always avoid a decision which could cost many lives. Trivia *Spera's name was meant to be just The Unnamed Celestial, however, by request by The Republic of Atria to easilly distinguish his existance, his formal name was then changed the Spera, which in Latin is "Hope" *While only barely knowing Master Shimura before his deaht, Spera's Spiritual Fragment within Alastir had maintained consciousness, observing Master Shimura and how he raised Asumar Masaki and The Founding Masaki. *Spera, along with Master Shimura have been stated by Alastir to equal him in knowledge and power, however, following the end of DOTM, this has changed, allowing Alex Mercer, Baxter, Asumar Masaki, and Discord to be able to contest Alastir in terms of power. *Technically, Spera was meant to be the embodiment of Order within his universe, thus being the polar opposite of Alastir, this idea was eventually scrapped due to the growing friendship between Spera and Alastir. Category:Player